


A very Krakoan coming out

by CatacombKittens



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: LGBT, LGBTQ, Transgender, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatacombKittens/pseuds/CatacombKittens
Summary: With a distinctive clubhouse "gifted" to them by Roberto De Costa, the Kweers of Krakoa have their weekly meet up where they decide to tackle one of mutantkind's most pressing issues - the lack of trans representation.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A very Krakoan coming out

Bobby nervously shuffled through the notes he had for tonight. The subject in focus was a little outside of his wheelhouse, which felt like the natural extension of him being constantly a little out of his depth ever since he put himself forward as chairperson for the group. Having not been out all that long, in the grand scheme of things, he did catch a side eye or two from people who would have preferred someone more experienced, but were also unwilling to put themselves forward at the time. But you know - he’s got this. If there’s one thing Bobby was known for, it was being cool under pressure, surely? He’s the Iceman, after all!  
  
“So, um, sorry about the somewhat short notice tonight. We’ve decided to dedicate the first part of the meeting, and probably the next meeting or two after that, to focusing on trans issues. Obviously as a basic Brian gay dude there’s not a lot I can do here -”  
  
“You can say the word cis, Bobby”, said Darnell in a teasing tone, who was dressed in a rather dapper white suit and sitting opposite Bobby in the circle, as if to keep him in check. Darnell was better known by his drag persona Darkveil, and had previously clarified that a lot of drag queens are not, in fact, cis, and some of them do the “fluid thing, or are just straight out trans girls - femme queens in the ball scene, where a lot of the drag slang comes from. Me, I guess I’m fluid.” - the conversation which had shone some light on the need for a bit more focus on the trans mutants.  
  
“So yeah, I guess a bunch of us here are cis, and a bunch of you aren’t… so we’re going to talk about that a bit?”  
  
Bobby looked around the room for faces. They were all sat around in a circle, aside from one or two members who decided to crash on bean bags in the back. Bobby decided on the circle format after a previous meeting, about building bridges between the LGBTQ and religious mutants(who, it was revealed, overlapped more than first thought), where Sooraya had explained the purpose of the “Halaqa”, and everyone being equal in a circle, no in front or behind. Of course, the circle in this room had an X in the centre, because you know, it’s Krakoa.  
  
The other Bobby - Sunspot - had a fancy little clubhouse built for the Kweers of Krakoa. After doing some historical research and watching a popular British TV series, Bobby had decided the best course of action was to recreate much of the home of Anne Lister - Shibden Hall. Both the Library Tower and the Tudor-style, semi-timbered front section were quite faithfully recreated. It stood out against the other Krakoan features like a sore thumb, and it appeared as if Krakoa - which had generated the initial stonework, but not the subsequent modifications - had attempted to “accept” this new feature by growing aesthetically appropriate Ivy over it.  
  
As with many of Roberto’s gestures it was quite excessive and many of the Island’s Kweers, who had not even heard of Anne Lister or Tudor architecture, were unsure what to make of it. But who doesn’t love a good clubhouse? Of course, that wasn’t the last of his gestures - not 2 weeks ago he’d burst into the room saying he was taking everyone to Paris - so off they went to the Paris Habitat, and out into a 5-Star Hotel where most of the mutants felt out of place and uncomfortable. Except for Anole and Gabby, who found the whole thing hilarious and spent most of the day bouncing on the beds.  
  
After becoming distracted with this trip down along a recent memory lane, Bobby realised people were staring at him.  
  
“Whoa! Yeah. Sorry. Anyway, I guess we could have the old round of names and pronouns? Okay, I’m Bobby, I’m a cis gay dude, he and him and all that. Let’s go clockwise, and then the people in the back if they want to go. Name, codename, pronouns, whatever else.”  
  
“Roxy, Bling. She/her. I’m bi, I guess, but I’m more into girls.”  
  
“Xi’an, Karma. she/her, got the bisexual haircut but I’m a lesbian!”  
  
“Vic, Anole. He/him!” he said, smirking and pumping his over-sized arm.   
  
“Quentin, Kid Omega, he/him, I’m a trans guy and here to set an example of mutant excellence for you baby queers.”  
  
There was a collective groan.

“Darnell, Darkveil, all pronouns! Pleased to meet you all again!”  
  
“Julio, Rictor, he/him. Having a day. I might nod off. Sorry.”  
  
“David, Prodigy, He/Him, I’m a bi guy.”  
  
“Nathaniel, Hindsight, he/him. Benjamin says he can’t come today, sorry.”  
  
“Just Trinary. I’m trans-feminine, I guess you could say a non binary trans woman, though mostly just a girl I guess. Gabby texted me by the way, she’s out ‘sick’. Which I think is code-word for being sucked into a _Killing Eve_ marathon with Gwen and Laura. She said to tell you guys she's going with a Bi Demigirl at the moment, Gwen is of course pan amongst many other things, and Laura's keeping with the Grey-Ace.”  
  
“It’s your gay uncle Jean-Paul! He/him.” _who probably should be the one moderating,_ thought Bobby. “Took time out of my busy active lifestyle to be with you kids,” he said, beaming widely.  
  
There was a sigh from the back of the room, where a very stern looking woman with long dark hair was polishing a blade.  
  
“I’m not sure how I ended up getting roped into this. Just call me Psylocke. A lot of people don’t know, but I’m a trans woman. It just doesn’t come up.”  
  
Attempting to draw attention away from herself, she glanced over at another intense looking woman also in the back, this one with long blonde hair and a thick fringe.  
  
“What is everyone looking at me for? I’m just here to keep watch. For you know, hate crimes. Whatever. You know me, I’m a !@^# anything kind of girl.”  
  
“Thanks, Illyana,” sighed Bobby. “Nobody new so we don’t need to check if Mystique is screwing with us again. Quentin, can you check if anyone’s secretly Mystique just in case?”  
  
Pretty much everyone was certain Mystique was actually assigned male at birth, but she also maybe wasn’t the best role model so while she theoretically had an open invite, most people hoped she didn’t join.  
  
“Nope, we’re clear... oh wait, hey, didn’t see you there Darwin,” Bobby said spotting another figure on a beanbag in the back.  
  
“Yeah, I’m here too! I think Magik’s looming presence distracted you guys… I’m non binary, he they whatever, I’m not really sure what the whole gender thing is about if I’m honest-”  
  
Before Armando could finish his sentence, the door to the parlour bust open, with a somewhat bedraggled looking Captain Kate Pryde, jacket hanging off her shoulders, sunglasses covering her eyes, staggering in. She had a fire engine red Thermos flask in her right hand, and a translucent bag containing what looked to be several multicoloured flags in the left.  
  
“What’s up, Nerds.” she teased, winking at Illyana as she walked in(who winked back). “So I’m not a trans and I have a hangover, but I’m here to show my support as the swashbuckling Jewish bisexual pirate captain that I am.”  
  
Kate leaned up against the side of the room, on the opposite side of the door frame from Illyana.  
  
“Well, thanks for coming Kate.”  
  
“Well, it’s good to see one of the higher profile X-people ingratiate themselves with us.” snarked Roxy.  
  
Kate smiled in response, “I bet y’all were hoping for Jean or Ororo, but -”  
  
“ _Kate Pryde.”_ said Bobby, almost scolding her, as another figure entered the room, the doors blasting open, and subsequently closing once more, as if magically commanded to do so.  
  
“Oh hey, sorry, tidy little gathering you have here - let me take those flags Kitty sorry I mean Kate -”  
  
Pixie fluttered through the door frame, to the bag that Kate had dropped to her side, quickly unfolding and hanging up the flags they’d had custom made as she dashed too and fro- a Rainbow flag, Transgender flag and Nonbinary flag with the Krakoan X etched onto them. She was surprisingly speedy.  
  
“Anyway, have fun everyone! **SIHAL NOVARUM CHINOTH!** ” she declared, and vanished from the room in a flurry of luminous pink flashes.  
  
“We’ll get her one of these days,'' remarked Roxy, and sighed. “I mean come on, rainbow wings…”  
  
“Anyway, all interruptions aside, I guess we’re here to talk about trans stuff. I guess this is more for the cis folk in the audience as much as anything!” declared Bobby.  
  
“Honestly, if we’re being honest, a lot of the trans people were probably kind of nervous about coming.” said Trinary. “I mean, who’s heard of any big name trans mutants until very recently? But we know we exist, right?”  
  
“That’s a good point, Trinary. But, you’re an up and coming Krakoan superstar if you don’t mind me saying! You’ve done a lot helping out the communications side of things. Want to tell us a little about your own experiences?”  
  
“Oh, well, wow. A lot of people here are American so I have a different frame of reference. You probably know that in India we have what you westerners call a “Third gender” class, or Hijra. The more proper terms are Khusra, Khwaja Sara if you’re an Urdu Speaker. But that’s a whole culture in of itself, we have what you might consider more conventional trans people too, who overlap to varying degrees. I’m more privileged than most as I got to transition as a teenager. And being able to see and control data and machines the way I do, we… it made things a lot easier on the official end, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“And if I’m not mistaken, you offer those sorts of services to anyone who needs them?”  
  
Trinary tilted her head slightly. “Of course. I know not all of us spend our entire lives on the Island, so if your documents in your country of origin, or anywhere really are out of order… let me or Sage know.”  
  
Quentin put his hand up.  
  
“Yes, Quentin?”  
  
“So why is some random _cis dude_ chairing this meeting? Shouldn’t we be having a trans person chairing?”  
  
“Great point, Quentin, but nobody has put themselves forward.”  
  
“Hmm, sorry, I wasn’t sure if I was going to make the meeting, otherwise I would have -,” started Darnell, as the 15th century Imitation doors burst open once more.  
  
“If I did not mis-hear, I may be of assistance.”  
  
A cloud of white fur entered the room, brushing up against the legs of the small table next to Illyana. Royal in her procession, the White Queen graced the parlour with her presence, trailed by three of the cuckoos, and her brother Christian, gay mutant legend in his own right, looking like the world’s most laid back bodyguard.  
  
“Ah, yeah, Emma, thanks for coming to show your support -”  
  
“ _Support_ is not why I’m here darling - well actually it is, but not as an outsider. For you see, I am more than a world class gay icon. Since we are more free than ever to live as we are, maybe it’s time…”  
  
Christian clicked his fingers, and a rather fancy silver cushioned chair, bedazzled with Rhinestones, followed him in from another room. Emma placed herself in the centre of the circle, and sat herself upon her throne. She crossed her legs, and slouched into that bisexual posture she’d taken to recently.  
  
“Are we really here for moral support? It seems like she has this,” whispered Esme to Christian, who just smiled and nodded.  
  
“Emma, you know this is a circle for a reason, right?”  
  
“Oh, this is just a _show_ darling. Let it play out. I’ll join you as an equal in a minute. But now, it’s Mummy’s time.”  
  
Emma placed her hand on her chest. “You see, I - Emma Grace Frost, am a transgender woman.”  
  
Kate spat out her tea. “What? Why wasn’t I told this.”  
  
“Trust me, had I felt the need to share, you would have been amongst the first my dear kitten. I suppose you’re thinking ‘But Ms. Frost, your brother Christian shared with us not three weeks ago his story growing up in my family, however could you have gotten away with being a transsexual in that household?”  
  
Christian, who was enjoying the show, poured a glass of wine from the cabinet at the other side of the room, and handed it to his sister, who took a sip before continuing.  
  
“Well - the truth is, I didn’t. Growing up, I suppressed it all quite strongly for some time. But the minute my mutant powers began to manifest… it changed everything. My father would never let me be myself. I knew this. I hated this. But with my powers…” she said, staring at her glass. “I never had to be Emmett. He needed to have no trace of me. Nobody needed to.”  
  
“That’s… that’s a little improbable.” said Trinary. “What about, well, we were just talking about official documents and -”  
  
“My family has an extensive list of contacts and it wasn’t hard to put the right pressure in the right places to make it happen. It took some time, granted. But soon, almost every trace of my past identity was scrubbed from this world. The bits that were left - well, they just looked like inconsistencies with the greater truth - _as they well should_ \- and practically scrubbed themselves. Once I rose through the ranks of the Hellfire club, there was ample opportunity to find any loose ends.”  
  
“That’s… that’s the deepest stealth I’ve ever heard of…” remarked Psylocke, seemingly possessed by visible emotion for the first time this week. “That’s _absurd_ ,” she spat, with a jealous tone.  
  
“It was soul crushing in ways I couldn’t describe. I had to draw up charts on top of charts. Living in that new reality I constructed, for so long, I came to think nothing of it. But this is the truth. This is who I am and… despite what my family may have thought, how they shamed both me and Christian for any trace of behaviour outside of the typically masculine - I quite frankly haven’t given two $!@#s what they’ve thought in some time… at least I’d like to think that.”  
  
Psylocke’s eyes dropped to the floor, deep in consideration. “I suppose… I can relate more to that. Trying to escape someone else’s fiction, trying to construct my own story…”  
  
“Kwannon…”  
  
Xi’an had been gasping the whole time, her hands on her mouth, cheeks slightly ablush. “M-maybe you guys should hug?”  
  
“I’m probably one of the only of my kind privileged enough to give birth. I cannot talk about improbability. I met a mystic while I was in the Hand… who was able to transform me, completely. In a much gentler way than any Body Shop. She told me she was channeling the will of Kuan Yin herself, for who I am named, known for changing gender herself. There are still statues of her in buddhist temples with a moustache, you know? After that I never thought about my gender. At one point that transformation started to revert, however. It was horrifying, going through puberty all over again. But I managed to deal with it.”  
  
“I guess we’re not your typical queers…” remarked Darnell.  
  
“No, we’re not,” said Emma. “And don’t ever forget it. You are all children of Krakoa. I know some of you -” she said, briefly eyeing Psylocke and Bling, “Might not always feel that way. But you are all beautiful and improbable and wonderful and you deserve to belong. Now… come to Mummy for a hug, children.”  
  
Xi’an was first to get up. Emma was an intimidating figure, sure, but something about her opening up shattered her Frosty persona. Then Trinary, then, Kate, then Darnell, then everyone else. Psylocke remained on the floor, dissociating. Bling, who’d been her teammate not long ago, decided to sit on the beanbag next to her.  
  
The door opened for one last time.  
  
“Hey sorry I’m late! Turns out we managed to get through Season 2 quicker than I thought, man what a cliffhan - I mean my cold cleared up,” said Gabby, holding a bowl of popcorn, with panssexual superstar Gwendolyn Poole beside her carting in a box of pastries, munching on a donut, with Laura in tow, wearing Ace-flag coloured pajamas and yawning.  
  
“What did we miss!?” 


End file.
